Battle Royale (Streetlight AU)
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: Vin knew what he was doing, but he didn't expect quite the outcome that occurred. Now he's not sure how to explain what happened. Set in my Streetlight AU, we get to meet my version of Sarah Larabee this time.


Hey everyone! With summer here, I've been super busy with school, work, my kids and kid adventures that usually happen most in the summer. lol. I do have a couple nearly finished shorts that I'm hoping to post sometime between tonight and tomorrow night. Other than this one, they are all in The Seven AU and there's an almost finished short for Four Harbors, that came to me because of a funny meme I'maMePanda shared with me. :D Huge thanks as always for her help in general, she's such a good idea starter, lol, a great beta and a fabulous friend! :)

This here short is an intro to my version of Sarah Larabee, and her relationship with Vin. I touched on it in Train of Thought, but wanted to expand it a bit more. I hope you enjoy!

**Streetlight AU**

"Hey Pipsqueak! Head's up!"

Vin whipped his head to the left and watched the dodgeball leave Guy Royal's hands and collide with JD's shoulder. _Hard_. JD's cry of pain echoed in Vin's head, pushing feet that were already moving, even faster. Somewhere behind him, Vin could hear Ezra demanding the gym teacher check on JD, and he zoomed in on his target. The blonde bully was smirking, a cocky look being sent JD's direction, and the ball was in Vin's hands.

And then it wasn't.

An anguished cry filled the gym, Mr. Simms turning from JD to dart over to Royal, whose hand's covered a bleeding nose. Vin looked down at his own hands, darting a look at the ball rolling slowly away from the bully's feet.

He was in so much trouble.

**Streetlight**

Stepping quietly, Vin entered the kitchen, closing the back door as gently as he could. He moved to the counter, stealthily pulling cookies from the jar, before moving to the fridge. Gallon of milk in hand, he turned to set it on the counter and nearly dropped it.

"Ms. Sarah!"

His guardian raised an eyebrow, reaching forward to take the milk from his hand. "Vin." She said softly, getting a glass from the cupboard.

Swallowing hard, Vin just stared a moment longer before speaking.

"Didn't know you were home."

Sarah nodded, shooing him from the open fridge door to put the milk away. She moved back to the counter and picked up the cup.

"Want to sit with me at the table a moment?"

Shifting from foot to foot, Vin sighed and then nodded. Somehow, he didn't know how, she already knew.

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered the words as he followed her to the small table that sat against the wall facing the backyard. He dropped into the seat nearest the window and began to pick apart a cookie.

Sarah sat across from him and slid the mug over, "Anything you want to talk about?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Vin shook his head slowly, silently counting the chocolate chips that were scattered across the table, wishing half heartedly that she'd leave him alone.

"Vin?"

No such luck. He picked his head up, steeling himself for anger and was surprised to see Sarah looking at him in concern.

"They call ya?" He whispered as he flattened the chocolate chips one by one.

"They did. Want to tell me what happened?"

Shaking his head, he shrugged, staring at the tips of his chocolate coated fingers, "They told ya already."

"But I want you to tell me."

Another sigh left him as he gathered his thoughts. He looked at Sarah again, hoping she wasn't really serious, only to frown when she nodded encouragingly. "C'mon, Slugger."

"HitGuyRoyalWithTheDodgeball." Vin mumbled the words faster than a deer startled at a gunshot, and Sarah reached over to pull one of his hands into hers, making him look at her.

"But isn't that the point of dodgeball, Vin?"

"Usa'ly," Vin muttered, smashing the remainder of the cookie into crumbs.

"Vin." Sarah squeezed his hand gently, but he knew by her tone he needed to quit stalling.

"I hit 'im in the nose."

Sarah nodded, releasing his hand and sitting back in her chair a bit. "Why?"

Vin shrugged. "Just did."

"Vin Tanner, tell me why you hit the son of Bradley Royal. Right now."

Vin shifted in his seat, sweeping all the cookie crumbs into one hand before looking up to meet Sarah's gaze.

"He hit JD!" He huffed in annoyance, glancing out the window, unable to hold Sarah's look, "Hit 'im hard. On purpose."

"So, you returned the favor?" Sarah's soft voice didn't match the question and Vin dragged his gaze back to her.

"Didn't mean ta. I just...did," Vin slumped into his seat, one foot lightly kicking the table leg, as he looked at Sarah through his too long bangs, "Was rotten o' him, hurtin' JD."

"Guy's nose is broken, Vin. It wasn't right of you either." Sarah's voice had taken on a slightly harder edge and Vin winced.

"But, he's a bully and a jerk!" he blurted his defense, arms crossing his belly while he stared at his feet, one still swinging and connecting with wood.

"That does not give you the right to hit him." Vin ducked his head at the rebuke he heard in her voice. And she was looking at him the way she had when she'd picked him up after the fish incident. Dumb Stuart James.

Vin shrugged. Knowing Sarah was right really wasn't helping his defense. And he was pretty sure if he said he shoulda hit Guy harder, Sarah would ground him forever. Or worse. He heard her sigh softly and waited for her to say something more. When another moment passed in silence, he swallowed hard, dragging his gaze up to meet hers.

"I guess not." he ventured, not entirely sure what his guardian wanted him to say. She studied him for another moment, Vin sure she was trying to read his mind. She just kept looking and Vin fought the need to squirm.

"Ms. Sarah?"

Sarah took his hands in hers again, and ran a thumb over his knuckles. "It doesn't, Vin. You can't go around socking people that make you mad. You get a teacher or another adult. You are _not_ the law."

"But-"

"_Vin Tanner_."

Vin glanced up at Sarah, nodding slowly, knowing he'd pushed her about as far as he dared, "Yes, ma'am." Shifting, he sat up straighter, glancing towards the front door and back to Sarah. "Chris gonna be home soon?"

"I'd imagine so." Sarah let go of his hands, and pushed her chair back a little.

"You gonna tell him?"

Sarah shook her head as she stood up and Vin let out a deep breath, only to freeze as she spoke once more.

"You are."


End file.
